Aoaka - To Win to Succeed
by Glittering Blood
Summary: Akashi is one of perfection but when he is sent to Too for his failed role in the Winter Cup, the dark skinned guru and entitled perfectionist can't help but clash heads at one another.


**Aoaka – To Win, To Suceed**

" _Insignificant fool."_

" _Upper-class Prick."_

As if the atmosphere couldn't get any more tense between Wakamatsu and Aomine, in comes the former captain of the Generation of Miracles who completely steals the show from the blond on the constantly arguing list. Akashi stands his ground as the air grows heavy as he stares up down at his new gained member. Touhou wasn't a prestige school but it is well known for it's high academic status. Something Aomine sure did not achieve. Akashi ponders if this is the reason his father chose to send him here or if fate has chosen to destine him to a life of hell but for now he is forced to put up with the tide of insults that accompanies him on becoming the newest member and partner of Aomine's team.

Imayoshi simply smiles wickedly at how easily his spotlight is stolen when the red head stepped through the door. A royal uncrowned but power shown when the team feels the radiance of Akashi's power and testament. They are sub-par compared to him and all move out of their way while the emperor holds his head high, arms crossed, as he walks through the school. Aomine is the only idiot brave person who pushes chests together and faces him with a merge of insults. Teeth bared as he looks eye to eye with the lion before him.

That was first impressions.

The crowds are outside roaring and sweating words in anticipation. In the locker room however, the air is still heavy even now from the two big cats. But its not from insults or glares but the mere presence of intimidation that lies within the two wild cats. Aomine sits on his bench with legs sprawled, head hung down low, and hands clamped together. The other mates are wearied at his behavior but Imayoshi, the all seeing devil knows its nothing to fret about.

"Yo, Ahomine. Are you comin'?"

"Eh? You do fine without me right?"

"Why you lit-"

Imayoshi places a hand on Wakamatsu's shoulder.

"Let him be. We can handle this. Besides…."

The blond simply blinks when the words of his senpai sinks through. He sucks his teeth and pushes the megane's hand away while he accompanies his team through the door. They'll do fine but even after a year spent with this annoying guru, he still is aggregating. Aomine looks up when he hears the small, soft steps of feet and grins when he see's the lone emperor before him. Akashi looks outstanding in his team's uniform and he enjoys the way Akashi's pale skin reflects against the dark fabric of his jersey and how his hair matches perfectly. The eyes of another side giving way.

"Heh. Took you long enough."

"Perfection cannot be rushed. It must planned and looked over accordingly before being executed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Aomine stands up and steps a few towards the red head. He understands Akashi's blabbering clearly. After all, the team they we're fighting against was one where one of too many have underestimated and lost. The lost Touhou themselves had against them was more than enough to irk the dark skinned male. Akashi was a perfectionist and the plan he worked up for the team had to be reviewed by him multiple times before he set foot onto that court.

"Instead of worrying about that, why don't give me a kiss instead?"

Akashi's face is unmoved when Aomine grabs him by the jersey and pulls his lips close to his. Akashi doesn't change but opens his own to allow Aomine a chance to make room for the wet muscle that lied in his mouth. Quickly taking the opportunity and feverishly giving over to Akashi's generosity. Aomine presses against the smaller male harder and pushes him against the lockers. Rubbing his leg against Akashi's pants center. They pull away from their kiss with a string of clear fluid connecting them both. Aomine's face is one of wanton but when he comes in for more he's stopped by Akashi's finger and snide smile.

"If you want more. Prove to me that you can _earn_ it."

Aomine grins with a confidence unseen on the court since his fight against Seirin.

"Don't think that I can't."

The two step out the darken locker room to be blinded by the sight of flashing camera's and bright lights. Imayoshi greets them as the team sits on break for the final quarter. No words are spoken as the emperor looks across the court to see his former teammate and his rising star of a partner before glancing over to the scoreboard.

 _50-30_

Akashi smirks at the score. Allow them to believe that they have a chance. To appreciate the thought of holding that trophy in their hands a second time. Allow them to believe they have chance only to steal it away at last second. It's sadistic and unforgiving as Akashi reverts back to shaming his opponents but he doesn't care. He's lost once, and he refuses to do so again. Teamwork is essential to winning but Kuroko's basketball means nothing.

Not when he and Aomine has a goal their both trying to reach.


End file.
